


The Look of Love

by craziestfangirl98



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craziestfangirl98/pseuds/craziestfangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you are in love when you see the world in their eyes, and their eyes anywhere in the world...</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Okay let's make a bet" said the younger "if he recognizes you without any hesitation I'll listen to you and be how you want but in case he doesn't you have to accept that it is not true love and you were just experimenting....Deal???"<br/>"Deal..."agreed the older man....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Zayn Malik. 32 years old. Chairman of Malik industries the largest multinational company in all of Malaysia. Mother to a reckless 16 year old who spends the entirety of his time dating and meaningless hook ups.   
From a distance the family of two seems happy. And with just the two of them it is actually, but nobody knows the secrets lingering in the hearts of the golden man. He has been sought after for many times but everyone of them is rejected.   
In a world where the genders are not just male and female but also dominant and submissives, the raven haired submissive man had long ago left the tradition of wearing a veil covering all of his face except the eyes in the discrete streets of Bradford, England just as he had left his heart with a man that nobody knew nothing of.   
What were the secrets that the man had left behind in those secluded streets of Bradford known to none, not even his son.  
*****  
Liam Payne. 34 years old. World athletic champion. Hailing from a small town of Bradford, England. Forever indebted and in love to the veiled man who had leant him money and to whom he had given his first autograph, just by seeing those honey glazed eyes. For a man from a poor background he had emerged to be a great athlete and has more than enough money. He lives with his 17 years old son and the boy's mother.


	2. 1

Malik industries was flourishing. Dealing with various sectors of market it was going as good as any company.

Zayn Malik, a sought after bachelor, single mom, a submissive male and majorly the owner of Malik Industries by inheritance and by qualification.

He was a strong business tycoon. While submissives are usually taken to be soft-spoken and sweet, Zayn was aggressive, cold and a little too strong and hard for others to tackle. While few wanted to marry him for the money and few others for just the sake of it the raven-haired man had no interest in being married or to even start dating.

There was once a time where he would imagine life alongside his significant other and kids, but the thought was long gone. It was lost with the childish part of his lifestyle after he had taken up his fathers place in the company.

Now the only thing that mattered to him in his life was the company and his son Louis Malik. He loved his son immensely. At the time when Louis had entered his life Zayn was in an extremely dark place. Recovering from a death and a heartbreak from two most important people had been hard for the raven haired lad and in time the boy had lost all his emotions had them locked away back inside his head where everything was hidden.

The reason for this difference was not known to anybody. He avoided human contact most of the time. Nobody even knew from where Louis had turned up. It was as though the boy was terrified of human contact and social connections. Only connections that Zayn had were the servants at their huge house.

It was quite literally far from home cause except for his son his heart wasn't there and as it is said the home is where the heart is. The house was ridiculously large which was unnecessary for the two people in the house. Other that it was just the clients and employees of his company.

*****

Zayn had just returned from his office. He had three important meetings today and then a luncheon with the board of directors of another company. He was feeling extremely tired, it wasn't much of a news as these days he never seemed to have any interest or any energy to do anything. And if he wanted to sleep he couldn't even do that cause even if he slept it was too restless and seemed to wear him out even more.

It was all too taxing for him to tackle. As he came home, He just went to his room and plopped onto his bed without another thought. The bed was actually the softest he ever slept in till date but still it was taxing for him to sleep there, he felt like he was sleeping on a couple of rocks. His days were tiring and on top of that trying to keep a hold on his son was impossible.

He understood that Louis was a ball of energy and he loved that as he kept the lively nature coming in the house. It was sort of like Anna and Elsa in frozen. But right now his son wasn't home. And with this last thought he drifted into a deep restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you all doing this is first chapter. What do you think of it. Not exactly sure about this chapter. I just wanted to give you the first installment today. So here it is....  
> Vote and comment   
> Bye lovelies....


	3. 2

The Payne household was silent. Extremely so. It could actually be mistaken for being empty by people if they didn't know better. It was early in the morning and the champion athlete was proving that he still hadn't lost the shape. The man could feel the soft sand crumbling under his shoes. He was revelling the early rays of the spring sunlight. After months and days of being in the biting cold and the gloomy weather, and being snowed in Liam was actually pretty happy that the first signs of summer were coming up...

As he reached the end of his run he was still pumping with excess energy. After quite a few years of his participation in most of the international competitions Liam was in a fairly good position economically and in all the other aspects of life. He had a large house. Larger than required for a family of three with another three servants and drivers in their house. He was living with his son Harry and his mom.

To Liam life was almost monotonous. He was glad to have Harry and his mom with him because they sort of made it liveable and lively. It was like they were the only source of a sort of homely feeling for him. He was also glad for the achievements he had in his life. Across the years even though losing the two most important people hurt him immensely he didn't let it stop is success. He was on a roll practically with the wins and everything.

*****

The time 16 years ago always seemed to dawn to him every now and then. He would always have a distant look on him when he thought about it. It was clear that he missed it. The intensity of his thoughts and feelings still showing clearly on his face and in his eyes. Even with Harry being there he still craved for the boy with the honey-glazed eyes under the veil that he lost all those years ago. The eyes swimming in innocence and naivety but also playful mischief were still clear in his head. All he could think of at any moment in time was the eyes and the boy they belonged to even though it was only a fleeting glance.

Liam Payne was as usual trying to change the track on which his mind was going. He just wanted to get away from the thoughts of his teenage love story. He knew not to linger on those days when he doubted that what he felt was even true and doubted whether he was just lead on by the man in his dreams.

As the puppy faced man walked back to his house he caught sight of his mop haired 18-year-old son. The boy was an exact replica of his mom everything about him was seen in his mother. He really enjoyed the company of them both and felt guilty of having different thoughts then them.

With all these conflicting things in his head the champion athlete and the so-called owner of the Payne enterprises waked back to another day of routine work and an extremely packed day, a hanky with the letter M clutched tightly in his hand.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you all keeping. So this A/N is somewhat important and it is basically how the things are going to be in this book.
> 
> Firstly: It will be in third person but it will mostly have shifting pov's.
> 
> Next: There is going to be flash back somewhere in the middle and for the most of the story. Anyhow I'm gonna specify the pov and if it is a flashback.
> 
> Lastly: These chapters gonna be shorter than what I usually write also the updates will be sort of slow cause I'm in uni now and I've got to settle down here and also make sure that things are going as per the required schedule. I'm sure it's gonna be tough but I can't help it and have to get through it.
> 
> Also let me know what you thought of this. Are you happy how the story is going. Do you want me to change anything in the style? Also don't forget to comment and vote.
> 
> Lots of love Maggie...


	4. 3 (*FLASHBACK #1*)

The sun was scorching hot above the serene and calm beach at Bradford. A boy, about 16 years old was running along the beach. the hot sand burning and blistering his feet as he ran the length multiple times without shoes. He was practicing for an inter-college sports competition. It had been his dream since he was 7 to be an athlete, something his dad had once been, his dad had always been his role-model and now that he was no more he wanted to give his life more meaning by living up to him to be his role-model He wished he could do it, now that he had an opportunity. 

The competition was in 5 hours. The countdown was on. Almost all the people in his college were going to come. He had been practicing for straight two hours now and he was getting all the more anxious as time passed. It was the first competition of the year, this including a few more would decide whether or not Liam could go as a college representative for athletics.

As always he had one more stop to make before he went for the competition. It was like a routine for him. Everyday he would go to meet the second most important thing he loved to the core of his heart, after his mom.

As he reached his destination which took about 5 minutes he started planning out his strategies and stuff. It was a huge opportunity and he didn't want to let it go waste.

As he reached the shop, Liam's face was filled the hugest of the grin possible. in the dislay with a few Mannequins was a pair of shoes. Deep red with black stripes. They were beautiful and had the most intricate design of spikes arranged on the sole. It was like a work of art and he couldn't take his eyes of it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this is short like extremely short. Sorry but wanted to give you something to read. This is the first installment of the flashbacks.
> 
> What did you think of it. comment and let me know....


	5. 4(*Flashback #2*)

Liam never understood what the other boys found in other people. He couldn't understand the concept of loving anybody. Somebody, he may not even know. For him, his goal, the end of a running track looked even more alluring and siren-like more than anybody else. The only person he loved and cared about was his mom. She had on more than one occasion taken care of Liam and ignored herself. He was extremely indebted to her, which was another reason for him to work so hard and practice so hard to make it to the end.

Standing in front of the shop's window, looking at the pair of shoes he knew he had come very far and for his mom's sake couldn't give up in this lap of his run. He was a few steps behind reaching the nationals. He had to reach it. He couldn't leave it now that it was just at the turn of the corner. The turn which would decide where he would go next.

*********

Everybody was preparing for the race to start. Spectators gathering at the stands. Athletes were loosening up, and wearing their shoes and just all about getting ready and prepared for the same. 

Simon Cowell, Liam's coach and father like figure was trying to persuade him into accepting to wear the shoes that he had brought. The young boy was adamant on wearing only the shoes that he wanted to. He didn't want to wear any other pair of shoes other than the ones in his eyes. As the cranky boy argued with his coach, he heard a slight giggle from the sidelines. 

As he averted his eyes towards the other person, ready to reprimand the person by whose giggle he was rudely interrupted, he had not expected to see the most beautiful pair of eyes. For the first time in his life had he seen somebody that had made him stop. For the first time, he felt frozen to the ground without being able to walk, he didn't want to move. And all this was just at the look into a pair of Hazel-Brown eyes, the only thing visible everything else hid behind the veil the boy was wearing. The veil had simply signified that he was a submissive man. all this was making him even more eager to do anything to see how the beauty actually looked. All this was new to the chocolate brown eyed boy, he had never felt this range of feelings towards anybody till now and he didn't know. 

"Liam!!!" his coach's reprimanding voice had brought him back to the reality of the second, he realised that the race was starting and he knew that his coach wanted him to wear the shoes he had brought for him, but the boy didn't yield, he felt as though he would be cheating on the pair of spikes waiting for him in the showroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... 
> 
> Hey guys, 
> 
> How is everyone? Uni is tiring I haven't been able to find time to update the story, I'm sorry for that. How do you think this is? I'll try and update again soon.... 
> 
> Do comment and tell me how it is. 
> 
> Good Night/Day. Whatever it is there. 
> 
> Bye lovelies.... 
> 
> Maggie


	6. 5(*FLASHBACK #3*)

Liam

The rush of the race and the possibility of going to the nationals gave him a weird but intense feeling. The feeling was familiar but at the same time unknown to him. He never imagined that he would be so near to the nationals. The next step was state wise after which it was nationals.

The rush was enough to make him race with an even more stronger mind. While everyone was racing with each other, he was the only one racing with himself. The determination was rushing through his blood with the adrenaline pumping. Nothing could stop him now. Not having the spikes with him or the shoes didn't matter to him. All he could think of was his mom, and the gold medal that values to him more than anything.

The rush was so strong that he didn’t even feel the stone pierce into his bare foot. The blood was rushing down and flowing out, though he didn’t even realize it.

He raced ahead, not stopping, not slowing down, only a few meters were there in between him and his dreams and that just pushed him forward as he came first out of all the other athletes.

*******

Congratulations echoed at Liam. Everybody was extremely impressed about his performance. Even without shoes he had done it. He had proved to everybody present there, that he deserved the shoes and the medal more than anybody else. Nobody could steal his happiness at that moment. All he could think was going back home and showing his mom the medal.

As he talked to Andy and just made simple conversation he felt a presence. Looking up he saw the veiled boy he had seen earlier. Those beautiful hazel eyes were like traffic signals to his body. Stopping every thought and every movement that his body did. It just made him freeze, stopping him from noticing the boys blue-eyed friend. 

He had seen the blonde blue-eyed boy in the corridors sometime. The hand kerchief in his outstretched hand offering it to him, brought him back to the reality, pointing back to his friend signified that it belonged to the raven haired boy. He didn’t understand and only noticed the bleeding foot after the pretty boy pointed it out to him.

********

Only thing he knew about the boy that day was that his name had something to do with “M”. It was there, embroidered on the handkerchief in a cursive handwriting. 

*********

After going home, Liam couldn’t keep his medal away form him. He was amazed beyond boundaries. But what puzzled him was that every time he thought hard and looked at the medal in his hand, he could see the reflection of the by now familiar pair of hazel colored eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> How are all of you. I have my final evaluations coming up in two weeks and i'm not even sure of what is happening. Anyhow how have your lives been. Hope it's been going good. 
> 
> I am not that happy with this update but here it is. You guys definitely deserve it after the patience you have shown....Thank you. 
> 
> Do comment and vote and let me know how it was....
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Maggie


	7. 6(*FLASHBACK #4*)

Zayn was not sure what exactly he was doing outside of the Payne's small compact home. The young submissive was no longer wearing his veil. He had come here to learn art from Mrs. Payne. He had heard niall say that the payne's where poor but that they were the nicest people around.   
Art and music where his true areas of passion. He had always been a person with a lot more creativity and imagination in him and he was proud of that.   
He was waiting out side the small house thinking of the various scenarios that the situation could end in.  
The thing that was bothering most to him was the fact that he was of a different religion, a boy and a submissive. Usually his religion would say that having submissive boys was a sin and against nature. Now, he was lucky because his parents had accepted him and loved him. The only reason he was in Bradford was because of his studies. He had to start back again because he was in the middle of his junior year.   
"Who are you and What are you doing here?" Asked somebody. As he turned around he was met by a woman in her late thirties. She looked beautiful even if she was tired. Her eyes the same warm brown colour that he had seen on Liam.

I...I wanted to see if i could come for your art and music classes. Ummm..... I'm new to this neighborhood and heard that you teach music and art... It's just that i really wanted to learn... he said hesitantly." He was worried that his faith and him being a submissive will hinder with the lady teaching him. 

"Come in!!! I would love to teach you...." came the lady's sweet, calm voice assuring him. As she continued small talk with him he realised the son was in many ways same as his mom and the thought brought a smile to his face involuntarily. 

"MOM!!! Who was it??? If it is Andy, tell him to wait. I'll take two more minutes." Zayn was startled to here the deep but at the same time smooth voice interrupt his voice. As he glanced up, he couldn't stop himself from noticing the pair of brown eyes, that have been haunting him since the time they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! How have you been..... So.... this is once again short but i'm gonna stop making excuses about that.
> 
> Let's put all the cards out there (not that I have much stuff to say but yeah....). I'm in Uni. Second semester has started and i've been busy or for some reason i'm not able to concentrate on my writing. I've been busy with assignments and stuff.... On top of that i've recently gotten obsessed with yaoi Anime these days and have been watching them. I'm sorry. But i'm writing on my own time. 
> 
> Anyhow, Let me know how it has been going. I'll try and update whenever I can...
> 
> Bye Lovelies....
> 
> Have a great day/night
> 
> Maggie


	8. 7(*FLASHBACK #5*)

Liam was lost in thought once again... it seemed like he was drowning in the pools of honey gold eyes. Seeming oddly fluid it felt like he would soon drown in them to the extent that no one would be able to pull him out.  
He was in the middle of the assembly hall on the stage, being awarded for his amazing performance in the regional level athletics competition. Even though he was in the company of these many people he was oddly lost in those eyes and didn't notice that Simon was done with his speech and he was being pulled down into the arms of his peers that have started to look at him in a much more respectful manner nowadays.   
Once the commotion from the peers had started he had lost the boy, with those mesmerizing eyes that made him freeze every time they were in front of him, in the ever growing crowd of people. He didn't like the fact that he seemed to lose the cute boy in the crowd, he hadn't even seen the face of the boy yet, only his eyes that spoke a million words and thoughts at a time.  
Just as he was put down on the floor by his classmates he saw Bob, one of the Janitors of the school, with his sharp white beard and haircut, had approached him.   
"Can I please have your autograph." asked the old Janitor to the budding athlete. Liam was taken aback to say the least. This would be his first autograph, an opening to a new chapter in his life. He remembers Simon telling him "Any one with a bank account can put a signature, but even those who own millions of pounds property can't give an autograph. Just close your eyes and let your hand, heart and brain do their work together." Even today years after that incident it brings a proud smile onto his face. 

"Thank you Bob! You are the first one I've given my autograph to. It means a lot to me." He thanked Bob kind-heartedly.   
"It was not for me. There was a boy in a veil that asked me to take it for him. He just went down the corridor." Replied the janitor. That seemed to have ignited something in Liam. And he ran towards the place he knew he could find the boy of his interest. To think of it, that honey-eyed boy was always a push for Liam. He always ignited a push in Liam that made him want to improve himself.

******

As Liam realized, who Bob was talking about, he rushed out to find the boy. He ran across the corridors like a madman trying to find the younger boy who had managed to get a hold of his heart and attention not letting it go. 

As he rushed through, he came across the boy, panting. He could hear the small, soft giggles that were emanating through the boys mouth, making his shoulders move vigorously.

"Hey, you asked for the autograph, wouldn't you take it from me. I'll give it to you on the condition that you will show me your face." Hearing no response from the younger boy, Liam asked him again. "Done Deal???"

Just as he was about to make another request he saw the boy standing in front of one of the lockers with a mirror and just as he lifted his veil he ducked down to wash his face, hindering Liam form seeing his face. He just saw the beautiful Olive Skin that seemed to be glowing brilliantly. And before he could even react the boy had ran off, covering himself with the veil once again. Slipping right through his fingers once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... *smiles sheepishly*. I know for a fact that I've disappointed a lot of you guys, lost many readers but i have a good reason for not updating all these days.
> 
> I'm not gonna say i'm sorry for not writing because I had many more things going on in my life. Personally, I felt like i was suffocated and even though I understand that many of you waited for my updates I also feel that to think of myself before others, is a good enough reason. I'm in Uni second year now, and it just gets taxing. Sometimes I felt that I wasn't writing for myself and because I enjoyed to write but because I had to write. Put something out here because you guys had expectations that I wasn't able to meet. 
> 
> I couldn't make myself to write because I felt to distant and burdened and I hated that feeling so. I still can't promise you regular updates. I'm gonna write when I get time to write, when I feel the interest to write. I don't want to force myself into writing and making it a very mediocre story.
> 
> So I hope you guys understand what I say and hope you enjoyed the update. I'm still not comfortable with how the story is going but i'm not gonna update it anytime before I complete the whole story. Anyhow, hope you liked it. Do comment and vote and let me know what you think of it. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope you liked the update. The story may seem a bit fragmented now, but i have a plan to bring them together. I hope you would co-operate until then. Okay then... that was a long author's note...
> 
> Bye Lovelies...
> 
> Have a Great Day/ Night
> 
> Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a new story. It is actually an adapted version of a movie I watched and loved. But it's just partly going to be like that. I hope you guys like it and enjoy reading it.  
> Also I wish and hope that you guys will comment because they give me encouragement to continue.I love to see those funny responses from various people reading the book and I would really love to have such a response on one of my books...
> 
> Goodbye lovelies....  
> Have a nice day (or night)


End file.
